


Capitan America The Winter Stark

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se al posto di Natasha Romanoff, in Capitan America The Winter Soldier, ci fosse stato Tony Stark?





	1. Chapter 1

Capitan America The Winter Stark

  
  


Cap.1 I segreti dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve tirò una serie di pugni al muro di metallo della base S.H.I.E.L.D. e digrignò i denti.   
"Non posso fidarmi di nessuno! Nessuno!" tuonò. Tirò un calcio che lasciò un segno sulla parete, provocando un rimbombo metallico. "Il Generale non fa altro che dare altri ordini ai miei uomini!" strepitò. La porta della sua stanza si aprì e il soldato si voltò, tenendo le braccia piegate.   
"Isterici, Capiscle?" domandò Tony entrando.   
"Stark, pensavo tu avessi smesso di fare il consulente" sibilò Steve.  
Tony incrociò le braccia, si poggiò allo stipite della porta.  
“Nessuno mi ha licenziato, quindi immagino sia ancora il mio lavoro. Soprattutto finché posso intrufolarmi in casa di chiunque senza dover dare spiegazioni”.  
"Casa mia è a Washington DC. Sono qui perché ho appena parlato con Fury" ringhiò Steve. Si allontanò dalla parete e prese una borsa, mettendosela in spalla sopra lo scudo.  
Tony avanzò, il cappuccio della felpa gli copriva i capelli neri e socchiuse gli occhi, che si intravedevano attraverso le lenti arancioni degli occhiali.  
“Il Generale ti tiene ancora i segreti, eh?”.  
Steve digrignò i denti, annuì e lo superò lateralmente, a passo di marcia.  
Tony lo seguì, tenendo le mani nelle tasche larghe.  
“Ti avevo avvisato. Posso darti una mano, Capitano”.  
"Sto andando a casa. Domani devo essere in forma che vado a correre con un amico" spiegò Steve. Accelerò il passo, sentendo Tony seguirlo. Passò oltre due agenti e svoltò in un altro corridoio.  
Tony incrociò le braccia.  
“Quindi mi stai dicendo che, nonostante Nicky ti abbia mentito mettendo a rischio te e la tua squadra, tu non farai niente e domani tornerai ad aspettare ordini”.  
Accelerò il passo, gli si mise davanti e lo guardò.  
“Sei davvero così manipolabile, Pinocchio?”.  
Steve si voltò di scatto e gli tirò un pugno in faccia, facendolo volare all'indietro e cadere a terra.   
"Se hai idee migliori esponimele, ma rispetto, Stark" ringhiò.  
Tony batté contro una parete, alcuni agenti si voltarono di scatto, due misero mano all'auricolare e tre alle pistole. Tony rise, si alzò e si passò le mani sulla felpa.  
“Accidenti signore, tu sì che dei forte!”* (*Frase detta ad Hercole da Pena e Panico sotto forma di bambini.) esclamò.  
Lo raggiunse, gli mise la mano sulla spalla e si sporse.  
“Scoprire cosa ti nasconde e perché, Captain” mormorò.  
"Vediamoci domani al parco, mi dirai cosa hai scoperto" ribatté gelido Steve, togliendosi la mano di Tony dalla spalla.

  
  
  
  
Cap.2 L'Hydra nello SHIELD

Steve guardò Sam appoggiarsi al tronco di un albero.

''Stanco? " gli domandò. L'altro soldato sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

"Sei tu che sei inumano" brontolò.

Steve appoggiò la mano sul taccuino nero.

"Per me lo sei tu, che senti quella musica moderna" si lamentò.

Si sentì suonare il clacson di una macchina.

Il finestrino si abbassò, Tony sporse il capo, sfilò gli occhiali da sole e sorrise smagliante.

"Ehi, ho trovato cosa è scappato ‘sta volta dal TARDIS!" esclamò.

Steve si voltò verso Falcon che ridacchiò allargando le braccia.

"Non solo non ho capito la referenza, ma avrei preferito una bella ragazza" rispose quest'ultimo.

Steve sospirò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

"Vado io" rispose gentilmente. Sam lo salutò e lo guardò salire in macchina.

"Sulla sinistra" gli gridò Rogers, mentre Tony metteva in moto la macchina.

Stark partì, voltò il capo e infilò gli occhiali tra i capelli.

"Allora, divertito a Central Park, soldato?".

Steve si allacciò la cintura della macchina.

"Dovevi parlarmi di dati sensibili".

Tony roteò gli occhi, sfrecciò nel traffico guidando a zigzag tra le macchine.

"Non si può fare conversazione, con te" si lamentò.

Afferrò un tablet dal cassettino della macchina, lo passò a Steve.

"Quindi, stavo giocando con la chiavetta collegata al server SHIELD, giusto?", chiese, "e guarda cosa esce se tocchi il logo colorato".

Steve inarcò' un sopracciglio, con una mano tenne il tablet e con l'indice dell'altra ticchettò sul simbolo bianco dell'aquila nel cerchio.

Il simbolo divenne da blu e color neve, rosso e nero, tramutandosi nella piovra dell'Hydra.

"E io che non volevo credere né al mio istinto, né a te".

Tony ghignò, riprese il tablet accelerando e lo guardò.

"Già. Il numero di volte in cui ho ragione sorprende anche me".

Steve incrociò le braccia.

"Cosa pensi di fare?" chiese con voce roca, tenendo stretto tra le gambe il tablet.

Tony rallentò accostando vicino ad un selfservice per automobilisti, frugò nella felpa e tirò fuori il portafoglio.

"Colazione. E tu?".

Steve lo guardò in viso, corrugando la fronte.

"Non puoi rintracciare da dove viene il segnale sorgente?".

Tony roteò gli occhi, si sporse digitando il codice dell'ordine e ticchettò ripetutamente sul volante sporgendo il capo verso Steve.

"La buona notizia è che viene dalle basi SHIELD. La cattiva è che ce ne sono circa un triliardo sparse per il globo, e perfino un paio sulla Luna".

Steve osservò le occhiaie intorno agli occhi di Tony e si morse l'interno della guancia, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Ieri, con tutta quella farsa che ha messo su, non mi ero accorto della sua situazione fisica >.

"Ordino qualcosa anche per me?" domandò, abbassando la voce.

Tony accennò un sorriso, si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Mi dispiace per ieri" disse.

Espirò, la felpa larga ondeggiò attorno alle spalle, infilò le mani in tasca muovendo la felpa; che gli stava due volte.

"L'HYDRA ha ucciso i miei. Ero ...", si leccò le labbra, "ero su di giri".

Si sporse, ritirò il vassoio colmo di scatolette di ciambelle, omelette, contenitori per uova sode, cupecake e gelato alla fragola e alle more. Andò avanti, infilò la carta di credito pagando e porse il vassoio a Cap.

"Era per te, comunque".

Steve strinse spasmodicamente la cintura, le sue labbra divennero candide. Regolò il respiro e strinse gli occhi, scuotendo il capo.

"Howard" si lasciò sfuggire a bassa voce. Sospirò nuovamente pesantemente, prese il vassoio, se lo appoggiò sulle gambe, aprì una scatola di ciambelle e ne porse una glassata a Tony.

"Mangia anche tu, per me è troppo. Io al mattino bevo solo un po' di latte".

Tony guardò la ciambella, sentì la nausea fargli girare la testa e accennò un sorriso rimettendo a posto la carta di credito.

"Non mangio molto, ultimamente…" ammise.

Rimise in moto, espirò e inspirò prendendo la ciambella.

"… Nè dormo".

Steve prese un uovo sodo e glielo premette contro la bocca.

"Almeno posso controllare se mangi" disse, indurendo leggermente il tono gentile.

Tony morse l'uovo, masticò e dei frammenti di tuorlo gli caddero sulla barba sfatta e deglutì pesantemente.

"Pensa a mangiare tu, sei quello che consuma quattro volte il normale".

Steve gli mise in bocca il resto dell'uovo delicatamente ed annuì.

"Io preferisco non mangiare per scelta, ma posso fare un’eccezione per un amico".

Prese una mora da un sacchetto e schioccò la lingua sul palato, e la rimise al suo posto.

Tony afferrò una ciambella, gliela premette contro le labbra.

"Allora manda giù, cowboy. Ho bisogno di passare da casa per prendere qualcosa di meglio per trovare da dove cominciare".

Steve diede un morso alla ciambella, ingoiando rumorosamente e i suoi denti sfiorarono le dita di Tony.

"Allora andiamo, Stark".

  
  


[   
](http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3416401&i=1)

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN6Sw3Rh6ug.

★ Fandom: Capitan America.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia ha partecipato al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 1.101.

★ Prompt: 22. I Wish it Would Rain Down (Phil Collins)

Cap.3 In macchina

Steve guardò Tony risalire in macchina, tenendo il capo incassato tra le spalle.

< È da ammirare come stia affrontando la morte dei suoi genitori e come abbia capito quello che si celava dietro questa faccenda > pensò.

"Spero tu abbia preso anche qualcosa da mangiare. E a metà viaggio faremo il cambio alla guida, così dormi" disse.

Tony roteò gli occhi, afferrando il volante.

"Poi ci fermiamo un attimo a fare shopping e, già che ci siamo, facciamo una capatina in profumeria" disse.

Cominciò a mettere in moto, alzò lo sguardo su Steve.

"Mettiti seduto, allaccia la cintura e lascia che 'papà' ti faccia vedere come si guida negli USA nel ventesimo secolo".

Steve allacciò la cintura e deglutì rumorosamente.

"Che hai intenzioni di fare, Stark?" domandò.

< Mi sa che è ancora su di giri, però > pensò.

Tony partì, gli occhi sulla strada, faceva muovere la macchina nel traffico senza mai rallentare. Superò un semaforo rosso sentendo delle macchine suonare dietro di sé, e passò accanto ad un segnale con un "70km" sbarrato.

"Se l'HYDRA è infiltrata ovunque, non abbiamo tempo per lo stupido pisolino pomeridiano. Raggiungeremo la base e ci occuperemo della cosa immediatamente" decretò.

Steve strinse le labbra e si tenne con le unghie al sedile, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

Tony gli lanciò un'occhiata, scosse il capo con un sogghigno.

"Oh, ti prego. Ora hai paura?" chiese.

Continuava a guidare, spostandosi da una corsia all'altra.

Steve schioccò la lingua sul palato e arrossì.

"Sto cercando di rimanere concentrato sulla missione" si lamentò.

Tony roteò gli occhi, spingendo sull'acceleratore.

"Per questo volevi fermarti lungo la via?".

Steve accavallò le gambe e si staccò dal sedile, stringendo la cintura di sicurezza.

"No, perché il tuo corpo sta andando a pezzi.

Stai dando troppo gas anche sull'acceleratore della sua vita" esalò.

Tony sbuffò sonoramente, infilandosi nella corsia preferenziale.

"Quando avrò bisogno del parere di un soldato del 1940 per una diagnosi, sarai il primo e anche l'unico a saperlo" disse.

Scosse il capo con un sospiro, si passò la mano tra i capelli scompigliati.

"Scusa. Sto bene. Voglio occuparmi di questa cosa e prendermi un mese di vacanza a Malibu".

Steve aprì il finestrino e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il vento gli sferzasse il viso, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di refrigerio data dal gelo.

"Sarei il primo dottore senza licenza media" scherzò.

Tony ridacchiò, una volante della polizia gli si accostò, il poliziotto si sporse verso di lui. Tony salutò con una mano, il poliziotto sgranò gli occhi, tornò dentro la macchina ed essa si allontanò.

Tony scosse il capo con un sorriso, accelerò ancora.

"Cap, al contrario di ciò che tutti pensano, so cosa sto facendo".

Steve si strappò una pellicina dalle labbra piene.

"Tony. Mi preoccupo per te come amico, anche se... ogni volta che ci separiamo penso che non ci rivedremo più. Siamo troppo diversi" ammise.

Tony gli tirò uno schiaffo sulla spalla.

"Sei un drammatico. Segui la 'A' fosforescente nel cielo, Peter Pan, e troverai casa mia".

Steve sbuffò sonoramente, gonfiando leggermente le labbra.

"Dico sul serio, Stark. Non è così facile come fai credere che sia.

Si finisce per sfiorarsi e non incontrarsi mai anche con persone con cui credi di poter passare una vita intera". Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

"E ti puoi solo chiedere perché hai permesso che quella persona si allontanasse da te, dal tuo sguardo, dai tuoi occhi".

Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, scrollò le spalle e tornò a guardare la strada.

"Se vuoi che qualcuno non se ne vada, gli chiedi di restare. Se ne va lo stesso, non ti voleva. Non è così difficile, Capitano".

"Ci sono persone che non hanno bisogno di te nella vita. Che quando te lo dicono hanno ragione, a cui causi solo dolore ogni volta che apri bocca.

Però sei tu che non riesci a stare senza di loro" rispose Steve.

< Quest'aria umida. Sarebbe fantastico se iniziasse a piovere. A questa velocità, poi... amavo andare in moto sotto la pioggia al massimo.

Ecco, mi sto distraendo dalla missione > pensò.

Tony emise un lungo sbuffo con le labbra sporte.

"Tipo Pepper. Pepper starebbe meglio se riuscisse a licenziarsi. Ma io le impedisco di farlo perché sono un dannato egoista".

Sorrise smagliante, mentre superava un altro semaforo lampeggiante.

"Poi te ne penti, ma al diavolo, hai accanto chi ami! Quindi, unica 'A' brillante di tutti gli USA, Cap, ogni volta che vuoi".

Steve lo guardò di sottecchi.

"Non mi sembra che tu tratti male nessuno, T-Tony.

Al massimo sono gli altri che cercano di farti divorare dal loro stesso dolore, quando tu affronti già i tuoi con forza" sussurrò.

< Steven, andiamo. Hai sempre desiderato un segno da parte sua... coglilo adesso > pensò.

Tony gli lanciò un'occhiata, sorrise appena.

"Sopravvivrò, Cap. E quando questa storia sarà finita, io e te arrederemo la tua nuova stanza nell'Avengers Tower".

Gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Giusto per non farla troppo anni '90".

Steve sentì una goccia di pioggia sulla propria guancia e sospirò.

"Sai, forse isterico lo sono. Ho ritrovato Peggy... è malata".

Tony strinse le labbra, gli diede una leggera spallata.

"Mi dispiace" sussurrò.

< Vorrei che la pioggia si riversasse su di me e lavasse tutto... mi cancellasse e ricreasse da capo > pensò Steve.

"Se continui a questa velocità, arriverò alla prima base segnalata dal tablet in tempo record" ammise.

Tony rise forte, premette il piede sull'acceleratore facendo lo slalom tra le macchine.

"Sono sempre in puntuale alle riunioni che non sapevo esistere fino a un'ora prima" disse.

Le gocce di pioggia iniziarono ad entrare dal finestrino, finendo negl'interni e investendo il viso di Steve.

"Devo alzare il finestrino?" chiese Rogers.

Tony scosse il capo, abbassò anche il proprio e la pioggia gli bagnò i capelli e le guance. Rise ancora, scosse la testa.

"Se ci lasciamo fermare da un po' di pioggia, dobbiamo proprio ritirarci!" esclamò.

< Alle volte i desideri si realizzano, come la pioggia > pensò Steve, scoppiando a ridere.

★ Fandom: Capitan America.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia ha partecipato al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 631.

★ Prompt: 10. Aspettare in macchina

Cap.4 Verità sconcertante

Del fumo nero si alzava dalla base militare esplosa, la pioggia scrociante non riusciva a spegnere le fiamme e l'edificio era in parte crollato.

< Proprio qui, nella base militare che mi ha visto addestrarmi per diventare Capitan America, dove Howard ha creato la prima base dello S.H.I.E.L.D. tocco con mano il tradimento americano > pensò Steve.

"Que-quello che ha detto il computer di Zemo, pensi sia vero?" domandò con voce tremante.

Tony sospirò, bagnato da capo a piedi, i vestiti aderivano alla sua pelle scura.

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Tutti sanno che il governo è corrotto, ma da qui ad essere nazista ne passa di acqua sotto i ponti".

"Hanno davvero tenuto per loro degli scienziati Hydra? Per cosa?! Per una potenza bellica?!". Steve si ritrovò a gridare, mentre i lampi di luce illuminavano il cielo plumbeo in lontananza. I suoi occhi bruciavano.

< Scopro che Howard è stato ucciso e poi che, probabilmente, è la causa della sua stessa fine. No, non lo accetto! > gridò mentalmente.

Tony sogghignò, infilando le mani in tasca, teneva gli occhi fissi sulle macerie in fiamme.

"Sai cosa hanno fatto dei terroristi, appena catturata la mente più brillante nonché più ricca di questo secolo?" chiese, atono.

Steve lo guardò con aria confusa.

Tony fissava le fiamme, che si riflettevano nei suoi occhi.

"Lo hanno trascinato in un laboratorio e gli hanno ordinato di produrre delle armi. Gli hanno portato qualsiasi cosa chiedesse, comprese pistole, proiettili, missili, metalli velenosi ..." elencò.

Si voltò a guardare Steve.

"Lui ha costruito un'armatura, li ha uccisi tutti ed è scappato".

Steve trattenne le lacrime, le gambe gli cedevano.

"Pe-pensi, allora...

Di poter recuperare qualcosa di questi dati distrutti?" domandò.

Tony rise roco, scrollò le spalle e avanzò, si voltò verso Steve e allargò le braccia.

"Con chi pensi di parlare?" chiese.

Steve gli diede le spalle.

"Allora ti aspetto in macchina" disse con voce cavernosa.

< Peggy cercava di dirmi questo >.

Tony lo guardò, negò con il capo e sospirò, dirigendosi verso le macerie a passo deciso.

< Va bene così, Tony. L'HYDRA ha ucciso tuo padre, che probabilmente ha sia collaborato con loro sia inseguito la propria morte come un disperato, facendo uccidere anche tua madre, ma il Capitano deve piangere la sua patria ideale perduta nelle fiamme. Ignora quella prima donna >.

Abbandonò il capo all'indietro, scrutando il profilo di Steve.

"Nessun problema. Buttarmi tra fiamme e detriti è uno scherzo, senz'armatura".

Sogghignò.

< O anche no >.

< Buttarsi? > realizzò Steve. Si voltò di scatto, impallidendo.

"Pensavo lo facessi da remoto!" gridò.

Tony rise forte, infilato sotto una trave che sorreggeva dei detriti.

"Devo prima attaccare il mio sistema!".

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Steve. < Diamine, è per questo che volevo aspettare in macchina. Che razza di stronzo piange il dolore di un altro? > si chiese Rogers.

"È troppo pericoloso!" gridò.

I suoi capelli biondi gocciolavano.

Tony agitò una mano, per metà strisciato dentro con la schiena.

"Allora vieni a reggere questa roba! Non abbiamo tutto il giorno, se l'hardisck brucia neanche il sottoscritto riuscirà a cavarne molto".

Steve fece leva e alzò una parete, i muscoli possenti delle sue braccia in tensione.

"Fai in fretta" ringhiò.

Tony scivolò sotto la parete, s'infilò tra alcune travi e avanzò, le fiamme scoppiettavano facendo esplodere dei macchinari. Socchiuse gli occhi, raggiunse il macchinario principale e prese a digitare velocemente sui grandi tasti. Infilò degli occhiali da sole, che presero a scansionare gli schermi, di cui alcuni bucati.

"Tieni duro, ragazzone" disse.

"Giuro che è l'ultima volta che ti propongo di aspettare in macchina. A te non bisogna mai perderti di vista!" sbraitò Steve, rosso in viso per lo sforzo. La sua maglietta venne strappata dai suoi straripanti muscoli in tensione.


	2. Cap.5 A casa di Natasha

Cap.5 A casa di Natasha

 

Steve sbuffò e ripulì la guancia sporca di cenere di Tony, scrollando la testa. "Meno male che ero lì a non perderti di vista. Ormai l'ho capito che ti metti sempre nei guai" borbottò. "Sì, mamma chioccia" lo punzecchiò Tony ironicamente. Erano tornati in macchina e questa sfrecciava. Steve sbuffò e si appoggiò al sedile della macchina, alzando il capo. "Ancora è difficile credere ciò che abbiamo scoperto. Anche se... Io e Zemo abbiamo qualcosa in comune… Siamo entrambi fuori tempo.

Volevano che la gente rinunciasse volontariamente alla sua libertà per guadagnare in sicurezza. L’Hydra era un parassita che dallo SHIELD si è allargata a tutto…” rifletté.

Tony controllò con lo specchietto retrovisore e corrugò la fronte. "Forse non è il momento migliore per perdere tempo con delle sciocchezze...

Sono in arrivo degli eliveivoli per darci la caccia e non sembrano per niente amichevoli.

Fury mi terrà anche d'occhio, ma questo sembra più quello che sfugge alla sua benda" rifletté.

"Allora dobbiamo sparire... ORA!" gridò Steve, recuperando lo scudo dal sedile posteriore.

"Ci serve un posto dove nasconderci. Da ora, tutti quelli che conosciamo, ci vorranno morti". Aggiunse.

"Dici che la Tower con il mio nome sopra non è un buon posto dove sparire?" scherzò Tony. S'infilò un cappellino prendendolo dal cruscotto e degli occhiali da sole.

"Pronto a far fuoco, signore". La voce di Jarvis risuonò dagli altoparlanti del veicolo e dalla macchina uscirono dei piccoli lanciarazzi.

Steve li guardò e rise.

"Divertito, Capitano? Mi sembravi abbastanza sconvolto quando dai dati semidistrutti ho tirato fuori la faccenda dell'algoritmo" spiegò Tony.

< Soldati, tutti uguali. Vedono un'arma Stark e danno di matto. In questo persino Point Break si adegua > pensò.

"Tutto sommato mi sento di buon umore, anche se sono ‘morto per niente’. Mi piace sapere contro chi combattere. Dobbiamo fermare quell’algoritmo prima che diano la caccia a tutti i bersagli problematici dell’Hydra, te compreso.

Prima, però, ci serve un posto sicuro" rispose.

"Conosco il posto che fa per noi, Cap" gli disse Tony.

 

******

 

Nell’appartamento si mischiava un forte odore di umidità e di pancake.

“Natasha, mi dispiace ancora dell’essere piombati qui” si scusò Rogers. Era seduto sul letto a braccia incrociate, al fianco di Tony, circondato da portatili, su cui digitava furiosamente.

“Fidatevi, mi dà molto più fastidio che Stark metta i dati dello S.H.I.E.L.D. in rete. Fury aveva ragione a volerlo tenere d’occhio” disse Natasha. Portò un vassoio colmo di dolci, man mano che si avvicinavano si sentiva anche il retrogusto di miele.

“Se vuoi che m’interrompa, Ice queen, dimmelo adesso” rispose Tony. Mordicchiò una matita che teneva in bocca, facendola ondeggiare.

“L’Hydra va fermata e quell’algoritmo di cui mi hai parlato mi sembra la priorità” rispose Natasha, mettendo il vassoio sulla coperta, tra i due.

“Stark… Riesci a triangolare dove è stato inserito l’algoritmo? Sappiamo che ha a che fare con la lemurian star” chiese Steve.

Tony afferrò un pancake con la forchetta e se lo mise in bocca, sporcandosi le labbra di miele e facendo cadere una goccia sul bordo del vassoio.

“Trovato. _Umh_ … Questo che vuol dire? _Mnh_ … Gli helicarrier stanno per cancellare trilioni di persone?” borbottò.

Natasha sgranò gli occhi e Steve si alzò di colpo, urlando: “Come?!”.

“Mappa digitale. Tutto ciò che è un problema: me, te, persino un ragazzino troppo liberale con ottimi voti ai testi di medicina, verrà spazzato via.

Risulta a nome di Nicholas… Oh, ecco. L’idea è di Alexander Pierce, il traditore a capo dello SHIELD.

Fury ha segreti per Nicholas J. Fury” rispose Tony. Deglutì rumorosamente.

“Stark, dobbiamo muoverci a fare qualcosa” disse Steve.

“Ci sto lavorando… Guarda che caso, è coinvolto il senatore Stern” rispose Stark, grattandosi il pizzetto.

“Pierce? Se la corruzione è così in alto sarebbe inutile avvertire le alte sfere.

Però forse possiamo usarlo, avere delle informazioni da lui” propose Natasha.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi e si allontanò la matita dalla bocca.

“ _Nah_ , tutti quelli così finiranno dentro appena la fuga di notizie si sarà sparsa. Direi che ci vorranno poche ore, piuttosto, ho trovato il nostro obbiettivo” disse. Leccandosi le labbra.


	3. Cap.6 Bucky

Cap.6 Bucky

 

La macchina di Stark sfrecciava tra le altre evitando le strade più congestionate.

Natasha teneva il finestrino abbassato, il vento e i capelli rossi che le sferzavano il viso, il volto appoggiato sulla mano, il gomito puntellato sullo sportello.

La russa guardò il mezzo procedere lungo un ponte deserto, lasciandosi il traffico alle spalle.

Steve, seduto dietro, era appoggiato al sedile con le gambe aperte e le mani sulle ginocchia.

"Qual è il piano, Stark?" chiese Natasha.

"L'uomo dei piani è Cap" ribatté Tony, premendosi gli occhiali da sole contro il viso.

"Entreremo nella base. Tu andrai ad occuparti di Pierce, sotto copertura.

Io e Stark disattiveremo gli helicarrier, visto che lui ci ha lavorato e sa come farlo" illustrò Steve.

"Sbagliato, Capitano.

So farlo perché sono sempliciotti.

Io ho solo revisionato e reso decenti i motori, il resto era direttamente da cestinare" disse Tony.

Un braccio di metallo con la stella rossa dell'URSS sfondò il tettuccio e la macchina sbandò.

"Signore, tempo di impatto stimato contro il parapetto: due minuti" risuonò la voce di Jarvis.

Tony vide un uomo, accucciato sopra la macchina. Steve saltò davanti e afferrò Natasha, mentre l'aggressore staccava lo sportello.

Rogers balzò su di esso, tenendo Romanoff stretta a sé, surfando sull'asfalto.

Tony attivò la propria armatura, fece saltare anche la propria portiera e volò fuori.

L'avversario balzò e rotolò sul ponte, rimettendosi in piedi ed estraendo un fucile, mentre la macchina andava a sbattere, esplodendo.

Natasha arrestò la marcia dello sportello e balzò giù, affiancandosi a Steve.

"Quello è Winter Soldier" disse.

Soldier puntò l'arma contro di loro, Steve usò lo sportello come scudo, salvandoli dal venire uccisi dal cecchino.

< Sembra avercela con Steve specificatamente.

Bene, se si distrae con noi, Stark avrà mano libera.

Scopriremo se il metallo abbatte anche i fantasmi > pensò.

Soldier fu costretto a rotolare di lato, evitando dei colpi di laser sparati da Ironman. Tony abbassò l'elmo dell'armatura.

"Chi è Winter Soldier?" strillò.

Uno dei colpi di Stark gli aveva danneggiato la maschera e l'aggressore fu costretto a sfilarla, lasciandola cadere a terra.

"Uno degli uomini migliori del KGB" rispose Natasha, mentre l'assassino si avventava su Steve con un pugnale.

Rogers gli afferrò il polso di metallo con entrambe le mani, bloccandogli l'assalto.

Natasha estrasse dei mini reattori arc e li tirò al braccio di Soldier, facendolo andare in cortocircuito.

Steve lo guardò in viso e indietreggiò sgranando gli occhi, impallidendo, teneva la bocca spalancata.

Camminò con aria smarrita e si arrestò respirando affannosamente.

"Bucky?" chiese, mentre l'altro lo guardava con espressione astiosa, cercando di riattivare il braccio.

Aveva gli occhi cerchiati di nero e i capelli gli ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso, inselvatichito dalla barba incolta.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" chiese con voce roca. Guardò Steve con aria incuriosita, camminando verso di lui con passo rapido.

Estrasse una pistola col braccio sano.

Natasha tirò via Steve, mentre Tony atterrava davanti a Soldier e afferrava la pistola con il guanto, il proiettile s'infranse contro il metallo dell'armatura.

Tony estrasse il caricatore dalla pistola, tirò una ginocchiata a Bucky.

Quest'ultimo sentì arrivare le macchine della polizia e corse via con velocità inumana, saltando da una macchina sopra un balcone, e da lì su una sopraelevata.

"Dobbiamo andarcene" disse Natasha con aria inquieta.

"Rubiamo un'altra macchina?" chiese Stark sarcastico.

Steve si riscosse.

"Conviene farlo subito" disse, correndo verso una delle poche non danneggiate.

 


	4. Cap.7 He killed my father

Cap.7 He killed my father

 

“Tra esattamente un’ora atterreranno i membri del Consiglio. Io prenderò il posto di una di loro, mentre voi v’infiltrerete…

Almeno questo è il piano, ma né tu né Steve sembrate in condizione.

Siete passati dal guardavi intensamente negli occhi, all’isolarvi. Steve sembra andato in trance e tu sembri essere stato fagocitato dal computer” disse Natasha. Si voltò e guardò Steve seduto sul tettuccio della macchina, con il cappuccio calato sul viso e si voltò ad osservare Tony.

Era seduto sul prato verde, alle sue spalle i giganteschi palazzi di metallo e vetro, sulla cui superfice si rifletteva la luce del sole.

“Non penso che stiate così perché una volta lì dentro non saprete distinguere i buoni dai cattivi” disse Natasha.

Tony chiuse gli occhi pesti e se li massaggiò.

< Io e Cap finiamo per litigare e ferirci in continuazione. Essere uno Stark mi auto-elimina dalla capacità di comunicare con gli esseri umani in generale, figuriamoci con i soldatini che hanno appena scoperto che possono pensare con la loro testa… e che i loro amichetti sono delle armi da guerra che non hanno salvato dall’Hydra > pensò, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

“Quelle che Cap descrive come un cucciolo cerca amici, Nat, va fermato.

Ha ucciso i miei genitori” spiegò Tony.

Natasha impallidì, sedendosi accanto a lui, e gli chiese: “Perché non glielo dici?”.

< Non mi stupisce. Quel ‘fantasma’ ha cambiato la storia dell’Occidente da almeno cinquant’anni a questa parte > pensò.

“Da quando sei una fan della verità?” le domandò Tony, guardandola negli occhi. Indossava sul capo degli occhiali da sole dalle lenti arancioni.

“No, ma tu non sei come me, Tony. Tu sei migliore” rispose Natasha.

Tony giocherellò con l’orologio che teneva al polso ed incassò la testa tra le spalle.

“Il discorso che sto per farti è un po’ troppo strappalacrime, vedi di non farlo sapere alla stampa.

Vedi, lui, come te, è mio amico. Non penso che crederebbe se gli dicesse che non voglio vendicarmi del suo amico ‘Full metal alchemist’” spiegò.

Natasha infilò una masticante in bocca ed iniziò ad inciderla con i denti, succhiando, sentendo il sapore di fragola invaderle la bocca.

< Sono sempre sopravvissuta mantenendo separati i miei sentimenti e la missione. Però… Con loro è diverso. So di tenerci.

Clint mi ha permesso di cambiare vita e loro sono diventati la mia famiglia, per quanto strana > pensò.

“Perché, non vuoi vendicarti?” lo interrogò.

Stark fece una risata roca. “Vorrei mettermi l’armatura e farlo fuori, ma…

Steve sembra già così una fidanzatina lasciata all’altare. Non me la sento di rendere l’eroe simbolo dell’America una vedova inconsolabile”.

Natasha si piegò in avanti e lo guardò in viso.

“Come l’hai scoperto?” domandò.

“I dati su Edward Elric erano nel cervellone del moderno ‘Dr. Gero’. C’era persino il video, niente di edificante, non te lo consiglio.

Quel maledetto ha ucciso mio padre nonostante fosse mio amico, nonostante lo avesse riconosciuto, ma questo potrei ancora superarlo con qualche anno di terapia. Però non posso proprio perdonargli di aver… avermi portato via mia madre. Lei non c’entrava” ringhiò Tony.

Natasha lo abbracciò, Tony s’irrigidì.

“Non apprezzo i contatti fisici non preventivati” disse con voce meccanica.

“La prossima volta ti manderò una mail protocollata per chiedere il permesso, ma questa volta lasciati consolare” sussurrò Natasha.

< Devo cercare di tenermi lontano dal soldatino con l’eyeliner, così non rischio di ferire Cap portandogli via l’unica cosa rimasta del suo passato > pensò Stark.


	5. Cap.8 a Cap.12

Cap.8 Infiltrati, ma non troppo

 

“Stark…” sussurrò Steve, camminando al fianco di Tony.

“Cap, se facciamo sapere che l’Hydra è nello SHIELD, inizieranno ad ammazzarsi a vicenda. Ci saranno centinaia di vittime.

Una volta che avremo fermato gli helicarrier, i dati in rete avranno già portato a decine di arresti, in questo modo non avranno scampo” spiegò Tony. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla. “Siamo ricercati, se sei così teso ci scopriranno prima di esserci riusciti ad infiltrare”. Parlava piano, bisbigliandogli vicino al viso.

Steve annuì, infilandosi meglio i guanti da motociclista senza dita che indossava.

< Mi ha permesso di andare al museo a rubare la tuta solo per riprendermi… Lui sta facendo del suo meglio > pensò. S’infiltrarono in un gruppo ed entrarono all’interno dell’edificio, diretti verso la pista degli aerei.

_“Siamo venuti a cercarti, io e i miei” disse Bucky. La luce del sole si rifletteva sul metallo della scaletta, mentre camminavano di fianco alle porte di legno sbiadito._

_“Lo so, ma volevo restare da solo” rispose Steve, schivando l’abbraccio del migliore amico._

_“Steve…” sussurrò Bucky, mentre Steve si cercava nelle tasche._

_“L’hanno sepolta vicino a papà, va bene… davvero” sussurrò, togliendosi l’ampia ciocca biondo cenere da davanti al viso._

_“Sai che puoi venire a casa con me, vero? Potremmo mettere i cuscini per terra, come quando eravamo bambini” disse Bucky. Recuperò una chiave da sotto una roccia e gliela porse._

_“Posso cavarmela da solo” rispose Steve, prendendola in mano._

_“Amico, il punto è questo” disse Bucky. Si sporse e gli avvolse le spalle sottili con il braccio, sorridendogli. “Non sei obbligato a farlo”. Lo scrutò negli occhi. “Sarò con te fino alla fine, ben oltre la linea” promise._

 

“Stark, ti prego. Permettimi di occuparmi io di… di Winter Soldier.

Anche quando non avevo niente, avevo Bucky” mormorò Rogers.

< Mi sento nudo senza scudo, ma ci saremmo fatti scoprire se lo avessi portato. In fondo stiamo riuscendo fin troppo facilmente a infiltrarci, sicuramente è una trappola > pensò.

“Non ti riconosce, ghiacciolo” bisbigliò Stark.

< Quanto è odioso quando parla così del suo amichetto… al diavolo, sembro una moglie gelosa. Avrei bisogno di un caffè > rifletté.

“Lo farà” mormorò Rogers.

Tony indicò con il capo un gruppo di soldati che correvano verso di loro, vestiti di nero ed armati, i loro giubbotti antiproiettili ondeggiavano davanti ai loro possenti fisici.

“Credo che quello sia il nostro comitato di benvenuto” disse.

“Dobbiamo muoverci, Stark” ribatté Steve, mentre entrambi si allontanavano a passo veloce, continuando a confondersi nella folla.

< Nat è già dentro, speriamo ce la faccia > pensò Rogers, accarezzandosi l’auricolare che aveva nascosta nell’orecchio.

“Stark, Pierce è scappato.

Il programma che mi hai dato, ma…

Winter è riuscito a farlo fuggire e ha preso possesso di uno degli helicarrier. Se non lo fermate, riuscirà comunque a uccidere un gran quantitativo di persone” comunicò Natasha.

Tony corrugò la fronte, mentre i soldati iniziavano a sparare e la folla si disperdeva tra le urla.

Stark afferrò Steve per un braccio e si nascosero dietro un muro.

“Abbiamo un problema. Dobbiamo prendere un ‘volo’” disse roco.

< Dover affrontare quel tipo era proprio quello che temevo. Alle volte vorrei avere torto > si disse.

 

Cap.9 Amicizie tradite

 

L’armatura di Ironman cadde pesantemente sul ponticello dell’Helicarrier, uno dei propulsori si spense mandando scintille, mentre la tecnologia si spegneva.

Tony lasciò andare Steve, che teneva in braccio, e si sfilò l’elmo, guardandolo rialzarsi.

Rogers si rimise in piedi, massaggiandosi la spalla e si appoggiò con la schiena alla ringhiera di metallo del corridoio del mezzo. Abbassò lo sguardo, vedendo dei piccoli missili che esplodevano sotto di loro, il terreno era sempre più lontano.

Tony si disattivò l’orologio e l’armatura scomparve, tranne alcuni pezzi danneggiati che rimasero abbandonati per terra.

“Nat, abbiamo bisogno che poi tu ci venga a recuperare con un elicottero.

Stark ‘ha perso le ali’” disse Rogers all’auricolare.

“Capitano, la Romanoff mi ha appena avvertito del vostro piano. Avreste anche potuto rendermi partecipe” disse Fury.

“Monocolo, che piacere sentirti. Le lamentele rimandale a dopo, adesso io e il capitano dobbiamo salvare il mondo” disse Tony. Si alzò in piedi e si mise davanti a Rogers.

“Cap, prendi tempo col tuo amico mentre io vado e riprogrammo” disse, indicando una torretta trasparente. Al cui interno si vedevano delle schede madre verdi fosforescenti.

“Non puoi disattivarlo e basta?” chiese Steve, grattandosi la testa.

“Sì, ma potrebbero aver avuto il tempo di metterci qualche brutto scherzo. Inoltre devo fare in modo non possano farlo in futuro” disse Tony.

Rogers vide Winter correre verso di loro, il fucile in spalla.

“Va bene, ma datti una mossa” ordinò Steve, mentre Tony raggiungeva rapidamente una scaletta ed iniziò ad arrampicarsi.

“Vedi di non farti ammazzare, Cap!” gridò Tony, mentre Bucky balzava sul ponticello dall’altra parte.

< Ci scommetto che dovrò anche riprogrammare i satelliti. Quest’algoritmo non deve essere più possibile > pensò Stark.

Steve staccò uno sportello di metallo e se lo mise davanti, mentre il soldato d’inverno avanzava lentamente verso di lui, a gambe aperte e ben piantate.

“Molte persone rischiano di morire ed io non lo posso permettere” disse con voce roca.

Bucky estrasse il fucile e gli svuotò il caricatore addosso, Steve si nascose dietro il pezzo di metallo finché i colpi non finirono. Saltò all’indietro quando Barnes cercò di colpirlo lateralmente con la lama di un coltellino.

“Ti prego, non costringermi a farlo” supplicò Steve, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

Barnes tirò un calcio al suo scudo improvvisato, facendolo finire di sotto e lo raggiunse con una testata.

Steve gli afferrò il braccio con cui tentò di pugnalarlo, glielo girò, spezzandoglielo.

Tony rabbrividì sentendo le agghiaccianti urla di dolore di Bucky.

< Non immaginavo che Cap avesse un tale ‘lato oscuro’. Persino gli amici devono temerlo, alle volte > pensò.

 

******

 

Fury sparò due colpi e guardò Pierce cadere a terra, il sangue sulla camicia.

“Un tempo mi sarei fatto sparare per te” ringhiò.

“Hail Hydra” esalò Pierce con l’ultimo respiro. Il suo corpo s’irrigidì con gli occhi aperti, un rivolo di sangue dalle labbra.

Fury raggiunse il cadavere e lo guardò, scuotendo il capo.

Natasha corse fino a lui.

“Signore! Il consiglio ha ordinato di sparare sugli Helicarrier. Ci sono Stark e Rogers su quel mezzo e non hanno nessun modo per tornare a terra!” gridò.

Fury digrignò i denti.

“Dannazione, ormai è troppo tardi” ringhiò.

Fuori dalle ampie vetrate videro dei giganteschi missili partire diretti verso l’unico Helicarrier in volo.

Natasha impallidì e attivò il comunicatore: ““Steve, Tony! Lo SHIELD ha aperto il fuoco sull’helicarrier! Cercatevi un riparo!” sbraitò.

 

 

Cap.10 My Mission

 

L’impatto dei missili fu seguito da un’immane deflagrazione, l’esplosione fece ripiegare il metallo su se stesso. In un boato assordante i vetri andarono in frantumi, mentre scintille e fiamme invadevano l’ambiente.

Tony si arrampicò su una trave di metallo tossendo, aveva il viso annerito dalla fuliggine.

“Dannazione… Lo sapevo che questo ‘rottame’ non era per niente resistente” ringhiò.

< Sarò anche un genio incapace di sbagliare, ma appena finito il lavoro avrei voluto controllare di esserci riuscito… per sicurezza personale > pensò.

Da sotto di lui provenivano delle urla e dei tonfi.

Steve rischiò di cadere, indietreggiò a gambe e braccia aperte.

“Tu mi conosci…” disse a Bucky.

Il suo avversario era scivolato in ginocchio, digrignò i denti e lo investì, facendolo cadere pesantemente di schiena a terra.

“Non è vero!” gridò.

Pezzi di ferraglia cadevano tutt’intorno a loro, il mezzo si era inclinato e stava precipitando.

“Bucky… Mi conosci da quando sei nato” gemette Steve.

Bucky gli tirò uno schiaffo, facendogli sputare sangue.

“Ti chiami James Buchanan Barnes… Non combatterò con te. Tu sei il mio migliore amico” gemette Steve.

“Tu sei la mia missione!” gridò Bucky, la voce spezzata.

< Perché mi ricordo di quest’uomo? Perché sento di averlo già visto?! > si domandò, avvertendo delle fitte al petto.

“Allora concludila, perché io sarò con te fino alla fine” gemette Steve.

Bucky estrasse una pistola e la puntò verso Tony.

“No!” gridò Steve. Si mise davanti, il proiettile lo colpì all’addome, Rogers mugolò sofferente e ricadde pesantemente in avanti.

“Steve!” gridò Tony, vedendolo cadere. Si mise a correre da una trave all’altra e saltò, lo afferrò prima che cadesse di sotto per una mano.

Il proiettile era penetrato a fondo nella carne.

Tony si aggrappò con un braccio ad una delle travi di metallo, l’altro lo teneva allungato, sostenendo il corpo massiccio di Rogers.

“Cap… Cap svegliati!” lo chiamò.

Il sangue gocciolava dalla ferita del super-soldato, incosciente.

“Steve!” gridò Tony, a pieni polmoni.

Steve riaprì un occhio, vide che Winter li stava raggiungendo ed esalò: “Sarò con te fino alla fine”, perdendo nuovamente i sensi.

Bucky era in piedi davanti a Tony, puntò l’arma verso la testa di Rogers.

“Lui è tuo amico!” gridò Tony.

< Se faccio un qualsiasi movimento adesso cadrà e in queste condizioni non sopravvivrebbe all’impatto. Nonostante l’Helicarrier stia finendo nell’acqua e non a sfracellarsi sul suolo > pensò.

“LUI È LA MIA MISSIONE!” gridò Winter. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e la sua voce sembrava spezzata dai singhiozzi.

“Come lo era mio padre?! Come lo era mia madre, vero?!

Ho voluto credere che tu fossi quello di cui Steve parlava. Ho voluto fidarmi, ma morirà se non fai qualcosa. Se non ti dai una mossa e ti riprendi dal controllo mentale, avrai tradito l’ultimo amico che ti resta!” ululò Tony. Si puntellò con i piedi, piegandosi in avanti, il peso di Rogers sempre più insostenibile.

Bucky balzò sopra la trave di metallo, si caricò Rogers in spalla. “Al diavolo” ringhiò, abbracciandosi anche Tony.

Stark cercò di stringere Steve al petto il più possibile.

Winter Soldier balzò fuori da uno dei vetri frantumati e saltò da un resto di metallo all’altro. Atterrando in acqua, Tony strinse gli occhi trattenendo il fiato.

Barnes li portò a riva e li appoggiò sulla battigia.

“Andiamo Cap, riprenditi” disse Tony, gattonò fino a Steve e gli spinse ripetutamente il petto. Il sangue era arrivato fino a lì.

Soldier li guardò, gli diede le spalle e corse via.

“Aspetta, dove vai?!” gridò Stark.

“Steve, Tony!”. La voce di Natasha arrivò dalla boscaglia.

“Nat, ci serve un’ambulanza, adesso!” gridò Tony.

< Ci mancava che il ‘lupacchiotto’ tornasse allo stato brado… Proprio ora che sembrava aver in parte riconosciuto il suo amichetto anima-in-pena > pensò. Abbracciò Steve spasmodicamente, tossendo acqua. Un rivolo d’acqua era colato anche dalle labbra del capitano.

 

Cap.11 Impacciata dichiarazione

 

Steve era in piedi davanti a una tomba candida, la osservava con sguardo truce. Aveva delle profonde occhiaie e i capelli color cenere gli ricadevano davanti agli occhi.

La luce del sole si rifrangeva nelle foglie verdi degli alti alberi che decoravano il cimitero. Davanti ad alcune lapidi c’erano dei fiori, quasi tutti erano anneriti o secchi.

“Non credo che quella gli serva, se quello che mi hai raccontato è vero” disse Sam. Era in piedi alle spalle del capitano.

Rogers annuì, guardando il nome di Bucky sulla lapide e sospirò.

“Ti ringrazio di avermi accompagnato. Non mi avrebbero mai fatto uscire dall’ospedale da solo” sussurrò.

“La prossima volta chiedimi aiuto anche per la missione. Penso di essermi perso qualcosa di divertente” disse Sam.

Steven si voltò lentamente e lo guardò in viso. “Tu ne sei finalmente fuori” mormorò.

Sam scrollò le spalle.

“Se Capitan America dice che c’è bisogno di te, non c’è motivo migliore per rientrare” disse.

Steven gli posò una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise. “Grazie” sussurrò.

Sam gli strinse la mano nella propria.

“Se potessi riavere il mio migliore amico farei qualsiasi cosa a qualsiasi costo. Non ti arrendere” lo invogliò.

Rogers annuì lentamente.

Sam indicò una macchina con l’indice.

“Di nuovo quel tipo con le citazioni strane” disse.

Steve arrossì e abbassò la mano.

“… Sulla sinistra” scherzò.

“Ricordati che io faccio tutto quello che fai tu solo più lento. Quindi ci sarò, ora vai. Quel tipo ti aspetta con parecchia impazienza” rispose Sam.

Steve annuì.

“Oh… Quando verrà a prenderti una bella ragazza fammelo sapere” lo pregò Sam.

“Ne conosco proprio una. La vedrai in televisione, è la rossa che ha zittito le alte sfere del governo in diretta mondiale” rispose Rogers.

< Così impari a cercare di farmi fidanzare per forza con qualcuno, Nat > pensò.

Raggiunse la macchina, aprì la portiera ed entrò.

“Spero tu abbia mangiato, Stark” disse, chiudendola.

“Sì, nonnina. Ho mangiato. Ora dove andiamo, Cap? Ad un mausoleo costruito in onore della tua eterna amicizia con Bucky?” domandò Tony, grattandosi il pizzetto.

“Andiamo a casa” soffiò Steve. Si piegò in avanti, posandogli un bacio nell’angolo delle labbra. “Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto”.

Tony, irrigiditosi, si riscosse scrollando le spalle e un ghigno si dipinse sulle sue labbra.

“Allora sai avere un po’ di spirito d’iniziativa quando vuoi” disse, riavviando la macchina.

Steve si appoggiò contro lo schienale della macchina, abbassò il finestrino e lasciò che il vento gli sferzasse il viso.

< Quando sto con lui e mi rilasso mi sento vivo. Sono di nuovo il ragazzo sulla motocicletta che si sente a casa.

Questo mondo per me è alieno. Non ci capisco poi niente e mi sento sempre fuori tempo.

Tony è la mia unica ancora di salvezza, l’unico vero motivo per essere qui.

Lui è come una serata di pioggia e libertà…

Se non fosse stato per lui sarei morto. Non potevo perdere definitivamente la mia occasione per dirgli cosa provo da quel giorno a New York, quando i chitauri ci hanno attaccato. Ho capito che mi aveva incantato a prima vista quando ho rischiato di perderlo, quando l’ho visto precipitare dopo aver portato una testata nucleare in spalla per salvare tutti > pensò.

 

Cap.12 Winter Stark

 

La radiosveglia illuminava la stanza di un leggero bagliore azzurro, che si confondeva con quello emanato dal reattore arc nel petto di Tony.

“Sai, old school, pensavo tu preferissi il soldatino d’inverno” disse Stark. Era steso su un fianco sul petto di Rogers, gli accarezzava con l’indice sotto il capezzolo ed erano entrambi avvolti da un lenzuolo leggero.

Il calore del loro corpo e il loro sudore avevano impregnato il letto.

Steve strinse un fianco di Tony con la mano e abbassò lo sguardo, osservandolo.

“In realtà…” sussurrò. Un ampio ciuffo biondo cenere gli ricadeva davanti al viso. “…Preferisco uno Stark d’inverno” mormorò.

Tony ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Qui qualcuno ha deciso di recuperarsi GOT” mormorò.

Steve gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e lo baciò.

“Tu cosa pensi di fare con Pepper?” domandò.

“La signorina Potts sa che tipo di persona sono. Non preoccuparti” disse Tony. Gli posò un bacio sul collo, strusciando il suo corpo abbronzato su quello di Rogers. “Lo sai di avere delle belle chiappe?” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

“Davvero?” domandò Rogers, assottigliando gli occhi. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Sì, le più belle d’America, ma credo te lo abbia detto anche il tuo amichetto ‘Capitan Uncino’” mormorò Tony.

Steve ridacchiò.

“Buck è importante per me, ma è come un fratello maggiore… ed io non sono come Loki” sussurrò.

Stark rise e gli prese il mento tra le mani, si leccò le labbra e glielo mordicchiò.

“Magari un tempo non avevi niente, neanche la capacità di decidere. Però ora sei un bambino vero e hai noi Avengers… hai me.

Non devi niente a nessuno, soltanto non devi sentirti solo” gli disse con voce calda.

Steve gli baciò la spalla, aveva le labbra rosso fuoco.

“Nat deve ringraziare Clint se è riuscita a trovare una nuova vita, io te. Ho intenzione di assaggiare la ‘vera vita’ di cui mi parli… con te” sussurrò.

“Dimmi Capitano, quando non sei il cane fedele dell’America, cosa ti piacerebbe fare e avere?” domandò Tony.

< Ti prego, non rispondermi Bucky. Lo recupererò il tuo migliore amico, te lo giuro. Anche per me Rhodey è importante, c’è sempre stato. Esattamente come Happy è importante, ma… Non voglio sentirti dire il suo nome. Non voglio pensare tu lo possa preferire a me > pensò.

Steve strusciò la testa contro il cuscino, disordinandosi i capelli, mentre Tony gli accarezzava lì dove aveva le cicatrici sull’addome.

“Vorrei tanto abitare in una grande casa in campagna, con un giardino pieno di rose, vivendo della mia arte. Sai… volevo fare il pittore.

Tu, Stark? So che sarai sempre Ironman e un inventore multimiliardario, ma vorresti anche altro?” domandò Rogers.

“Sai, penso che la casetta in questione non sia male. Magari potrei ritirarmi in un posto così, vicino a un grande lago” rispose Tony. Chiuse gli occhi e baciò nuovamente Steve.

Rogers inspirò, sentendo il forte odore del suo dopobarba e gli sorrise.

“Sai, mio padre morì in guerra… Mia madre lo seguì poco dopo per malattia. Li seppellirono insieme.

Per tutta la vita mi avevano parlato della patria ed io pensavo non ci fosse altro.

Per un ragazzo povero, che viveva in un quartiere dove t’insegnavano prima a rubare e poi a camminare, dove il lavoro sottopagato scarseggiava ed era comunque al limite della legalità, non c’era nessuna strada.

Le ragazze erano il doppio di me, ero malaticcio e fisicamente discutibile.

Il disegno era un hobby che tutti trovavano ridicolo e la mia passione per i libri era a dir poco anacronistica.

Andare a scuola era un’utopia.

Il siero è stata forse la cosa migliore che mi potesse capitare.

Non avrei mai pensato di avere un giorno tutto questo” ammise.

Tony chiuse gli occhi e strofinò il naso contro il suo petto, ripiegandosi in posizione fetale.

“Sono un anaffettivo figlio di un anaffettivo. Nella mia famiglia siamo dei geni incapaci di esprimerci in altro modo che non sia strafottenza, superiorità e invenzioni geniali.

Tutti ci vogliono solo sfruttare come le galline dalle uova d’oro. Perché quando si tratta di calcoli e risultati, soprattutto di armi, siamo i migliori; ma quando si tratta di vita comune siamo più ingenui dei bambini.

Anche io, prima degli Avengers, ero solo un uomo di latta.

Tu di legno, io di metallo, ma sempre manichini. Non credere, non sei l’unico che ci guadagna qualcosa. Anche io mi sento vero, un eroe, accanto a te” ammise.

“Ti amo, Tony” ammise Steven.

“Lo so, Capitano. Tutti mi amano, ma…”. Stark arrossì. “… Ti amo, Steve” si confessò.


End file.
